


For Sexy Reasons?

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [61]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Rebekah is starting to feel insecure about her chances of beating out Theo for a chance to date you.
Relationships: Rebekah Mikaelson/Theo Raeken/Reader, Rebekah Mikaelson/Theo Raeken/You
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 1





	For Sexy Reasons?

“I’ve been invited over to her apartment. Apartenly Kol got her a manuscript of the new book in her series and she wanted Theo and I to partake in correcting mistakes that she doesn’t like.” Rebekah complained to Elijah.

“Why is that a bad thing… Correcting?” Elijah asked as he stood up and tried to stop Rebekah’s pacing. She would walk calmly from one end of the room to the other then whiz back as she turned. It was rather unnerving as it happened so suddenly.  
“She wants me to compel the writer so the books is better. I don’t see why I have to be there with theo and when I asked her…” Rebekah sighed and pulled her phone from her pocket. “For sexy reasons?”   
“Well… I suppose that’s an answer.” Elijah said slowly.  
“I just… how am I supposed to finally explain my feelings with Theo always lurking around. I know they grew up together but for the first time in a thousand years I don’t stand a chance!” She muttered. Elijah watched her let out a rather dramatic sigh before saying, quietly.  
“Perhaps instead of competing you could work together to win over (Y/N)?” Elijah suggested as he recalled a conversation, much to the same tune as this one, he had with you several days earlier.  
“I can picture him now reading and sitting there with his perfect hair.” Rebekah grumbled to herself as she looked for her jacket.  
“So you’re going?” Elijah asked. Rebekah glanced back at her brother with a frown.  
“Of course I’m going!” She snapped as she snapped at her jacket and hurried off.


End file.
